pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:E/A Glimmering Rajazan Farmer
The only hard part is the run (60 armo /doh) but other than that it pwns face. 18:23, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :Actually, I found the run easy. Maybe thats cuz I did the run like 30 times testing Build:R/A Rajazan Degen Farmer, but Dark Escape and Shadow Sanctuary are really good for reducing damage. It might be hard if you have a low deldrimor rank too. My ele has 7, which is alm,most perma-stance. If you have something lower it would be hard too. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:19, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::Glimmerpwn-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 19:45, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::Oh yeah, intensity?-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 19:45, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Good idea, but what to replace? GoEP is probably more useful in terms of damage output. Dammit, I wasnt gonna run the math but now that Ive thought about it I have to >_<. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:55, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Also, too many pve skills. But if it took 58 seconds (45 recharge + 1 cast + 12 second duration = perfet senario) to kill Rajazan it would be better. It adds 10% damage bonus over 58 seconds while GoEP adds 7.4%. Ill add it to variants, but you need to take Feigned Neutrality and Shadow Sanctuary > Feigned. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:59, 11 August 2008 (EDT) Glimmering Mark Recharge Time With the recharge time of glimmering mark now at 10 seconds, is this still a useful build? I have had a go with it a little earlier and it was taking a long time to do any significant damage to Rajazan. If I followed the build usage it was virtually impossible to keep his health down. I could only do it by losing agro then turning straight back round and attacking him again, without having proper time to increase the space to lose agro the second time. Maybe i'm just doing it wrong, could someone else check this too? Minime1034Minime1034 21:31, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :This build is not easy. It mostly has to do with the placement of the spirit. If its too close, the enemies will attack it. If its too far, it wont be of any use. Also, practice makes perfect. Im sure if you run the build a few more times, youll eventually get the hang of it. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:54, 11 August 2008 (EDT) Nicley done ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 21:35, 11 August 2008 (EDT) damage??? how do u damage rajazan...??? They changed Glimmering, so it does dmg instead of blind Zzes Tyan 14:39, 13 August 2008 (EDT) WEIRD lol when i check glimmering mark on wiki, it has a different discription as in your build =/82.175.16.181 05:34, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :/facepalm. Oh COME OOOOON . It was just updated the the desc hasn't been changed yet. seb2interwebs (ʞ1ɐʇ) 06:14, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::Lol @ anon ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| :::Lol, leet haxx. 14:06, 13 August 2008 (EDT) slow? it seems fairly slow, having to recast and break aggro so many times Zzes Tyan 14:41, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :About 1 minute. Thats pretty fast for farming him. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 14:42, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :: Farming him used to take about 10 minutes including the run. Me and Ressmonkey invented a string of builds that can do it in 5 minutes or less ;o which improves the swordsperhour ratio :D (BTW RESS GREEN WEEKEND GOGOGOGOGO) rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 14:26, 17 August 2008 (EDT) Delete I put a delete tag on this (being the author). If anyone has any objections, remove it and post your reason here. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 17:34, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :This one is funner and takes more skill-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 22:03, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::Yes but Gimmering Mark got nerf'd so im all for it's deletion, otherwise it was a great build.Wikiguru 22:11, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::I agree that this one has more awesome qualities (fun/skill), but it just isnt as good. Rajazan should have ~90 armor, meaning glimmering mark should do 17 damage per hit, or equivelant to 8.5 degen. The R/A has 11 degen, is more constant degen, nad is easier to run. Stupid A-net :( --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:35, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::Is it right to WELL something because a completely different primary does it better? What if an Ele wants to farm Razajan? Sure this may not be as fast now but "is it outclassed by other Ele farmers?" is the question we should be asking.ComfortOsprey 08:34, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I see your point, but clearly compromising effectiveness for a primary profession is not something that we do on this wiki. Ill see if I can make a different ele build that works as fast since the last 6 skills on the bar are everything you need to get to him and to hit and run with 1 sec cast time skills. This build is no longer effective, but Ill se if I can do something else. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 09:31, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::: Errm. Nah I can't think of anything. I don't have an ele QQ. I'd make a warrior build but there isn't really a need. All you need is sprint and riposte XD. rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 14:28, 17 August 2008 (EDT) Changed I found a way around the nerf and removed teh WELL tag. It can now deal more damage then it initally could at max rank ebon vanguard. It requires even more skill though =P --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 10:19, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :sweet good job! now can farm raj on ele again. and as i said earlier great build =) Wikiguru 21:41, 12 September 2008 (EDT) *12 Wilderness Survival *12 Beast Mastery ::Anybody can farm Rajazan. If you wanna be 1337, you can take Run as One instead of Dwarven Stability and Signet of Infection instead of Troll Unguent. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 09:48, 17 August 2008 (EDT) Creeping Carp Im having a bit of trouble getting past the creeping carp at the end. Is there a cycle or something?--Hyprodimus Prime 21:06, 17 January 2009 (EST) :They patrol. I havent done this in a while, but Im pretty sure you can wait until they pass. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:14, 17 January 2009 (EST) : Thank you. OK I can get past the patrols now. But when I finally get to cast on him, he follows me....even though I tele to the spirit. I lay the spirit down about half an aggro bubble behind the gate NPC.--Hyprodimus Prime 22:53, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::You should place the spirit in such a way that as soon or 1 second after you use glimmering of rajazan, you can shadow step to it. It takes a bit of practice, but after a while you get the hang of it. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 08:46, 19 January 2009 (EST)